The New Epolouge of Peter Pan
by PadmeAmidala118
Summary: It has been many years since Peter and Wendy's adventure. What happens when Peter comes back to the nursery to find someone even better?
1. Prologue

**You may have heard of the extraordinary adventures of Wendy Darling, a young storyteller with a hidden kiss on the right-hand corner of her lips. You may have more likely heard of the unusual story of Peter Pan, a young boy who decided never to grow up. But for certain you have not heard of the adventures of Angela Darling, the first girl born of the Darling family after a long line of boys since Wendy Darling. A girl who always felt she belonged somewhere else.**

** The one kiss that Wendy gave Peter Pan aboard the Jolly Roger was indeed a great joy to Peter. But Wendy could not stay in Neverland. She did, however, meet someone and get married. It is peculiar though, that she kept the last name of Darling.**

** If you do remember the Lost Boys, Peter Pan's dearest friends, they did indeed help the boy in countless battles and played part in many enjoyable games. But Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Nibs, and the adorable twins left with Wendy, and they too, met their true loves and got married, all except for the brown, fluffy haired Slightly. **

** Years had past since the boys had left their fairy-loving friend. Slightly was nearly eleven, when he felt homesick. With the nursery window wide open, he searched the stars for Peter Pan, who just happened to be watching from a rooftop not far away. He did this often, in hopes that his dear Wendy would come back to him. She never did. But Peter was overjoyed to reunite with his old "son". Peter agreed to stay for a year or two so he could grow up just so he would be a little older, and perhaps, he thought, more experienced. For Peter Pan did not always stop time during his visits.**

** He did not reveal himself to Wendy, because he knew that she was very persuasive and that she would get him to stay. He could not stay forever. He had to keep watch on Neverland, he knew of things far more dangerous then Hook. He hid in an old ally, where an old fairy family lived and helped him in many ways. **

** He lived in London for nearly three years. He was fourteen, and ready to return home. He and thirteen year old Slightly returned to Neverland, but were not interested in the most childish games they once enjoyed. But they did many other things that kept them entertained.**

** Many, moons later, Peter Pan had gathered many new Lost Boys, and even a Lost girl, that caught on quite quickly. And of course, he had the same, small minded, beautiful fairy that he called Tinker bell. But what Peter did not know, was that an even greater joy then Wendy awaited him. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Angela Darling had a very wonderful life. Quite satisfying indeed. She was extremely fond of her friends, which she had many. Her older brother James, was fifteen, and very dimwitted, yet extremely protective of Angela. Her mother did not have a job, but was fond of throwing expensive Parties. Her name was Sarah Darling. She had blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She was very interested in the Darling family history, and knew more stories about it then Angela's father, a Darling by blood. She was very beautiful, unlike Joseph Darling, whose ears were too big, and his body too small. He was a well paid lawyer, and as father of the house, served the family well.**

**Angela Darling lived in a middle sized house with a nursery. She never did believe her mother's stories that her great, great grandmother Wendy Darling had once lived in it. She did, however believe the story of Peter Pan, the boy who never grew up. But she also knew that you had to be very lucky to come across a boy such as this. The way her father described him, blonde hair, blue eyes and all dressed in green, he seemed self obsessed. But she did not know this for sure. Sarah Darling Seemed to enjoy telling stories of the ageless boy, but it was obvious that she did not believe it. Perhaps Angela didn't either, and only told herself that she did.**

**It was not but a normal evening in the Darling house, a Sunday. They had gone to church that morning, and Mr. and Mrs. Darling had just settled down in the living room for a relaxing cup of tea, leaving James and Angela upstairs in the nursery, daydreaming.**

**The nursery was no different from when you saw it. Except for newer books, and perhaps a television. **

**"He did not! They didn't even own swords back then!"**

**"Yes he did! Oh, what do you know? You're just a boy!" Angela hit her brother on the back of the head with a book.**

**"I," he began in his intelligent voice. "Am a man! Not a boy!" He began to yell. Angela sighed, and continued her wide-eyed watch out the window.**

**"Do you remember hearing about… Wendy? Did mother tell you her stories?"**

**"Oh, Angela. Don't tell me that you really believe our parent's stories! At least not the ones of our crazy grandmother."**

**"She is not crazy!"**

**"How do you know? If I am correct, you couldn't possibly be as old as you look! Old enough be alive when our great, great grandmother was! My sister, younger then me! That would make me a billion years old!"**

**"Exactly." She turned toward him just as he had thrown a white feather pillow that hit her in the face. **

**The children went on, laughing about, jumping on beds, tackling each other. But a strange presence arose within their minds. Someone was watching them. **

**A dark grey shadow shown threw the window's glass. It was a boy. A flying boy? Angela made a frightened whimper as James pushed her behind him. Just as the strange creature realized they were watching it quickly flew away. Angela ran to open the window. "N- No!" James managed to squeak as he ran to hold her back. Angela stuck her head out. She looked up, down, right, left, and every which way. But there was no one there. James grabbed her by the arms and slammed the window down. **

**"Are you insane? Whoever that was could've kidnapped you!"**

**"Oh, James! He wasn't going to harm us."**

**"How do you know?"**

**"Well according to you, I don't know much of anything these days, do I?" They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, their eyes filled with hate.**

**"What's all the yelling about?" Mr. Darling came in with a shocked look about him. Poor Angela could hold out no longer.**

**"Father! There was a boy! Outside the window! He wasn't there for long, because-"**

**"Oh, Father, you couldn't possibly believe a word she says. She's always coming up with delusions of some kind. Besides, even if there was a boy outside the window, he would have to fly to get all the way up here. And there is no such thing as flying boys, are there father?"**

**"I just wanted to know why I heard raised voices… Perhaps a separate room is a good idea…" Mr. Darling walked away mumbling to himself.**


	3. Chapter 2

**All Angela could think about the next day at school was the puzzling shadow in the window. She tried explaining to her friends, but they just wouldn't believe her. Angela had many companions who she called her friends.**

"**But it's true! You heard my mother's stories."**

**"Stories of Peter Pan?" Elizabeth exclaimed.**

**"Angela, you know Peter Pan doesn't exist." Kailey laughed.**

**"Besides, boys can't fly! If they could, I'd be far away from here!" Victoria said dreamily.**

**All threw out the warm, sunny day, Angela felt humiliated. Everyone was giving her looks. And Artemis choked on laughter every time she saw her.**

**Again that night her eyes gazed out the frosted window, searching the skies for proof. None was there. James screeched for her to turn off the light, so she sighed and went to her bed, still disturbed about the night before.**

**But there it was again, the shadow in the window. Although the lights were off inside, the light of the street lamps reflected outside the window. Angela was too frightened to say or do anything. The boy pressed his hands on the glass and turned his head left and right as if he was looking for something. Angela slowly got out of her bed and walked over to the window. When she opened it, the boy flew back about 20 feet.**

**"Don't go!" She leaned out and this time saw the boy who once looked like only a dark figure. His blond hair was curled, and he was dressed in green leaves and toad skin. He hesitated before he spoke.**

**"Where is Wendy?"**

**"What?" She sounded more shocked then she was frightened.**

**"Where is Wendy?" He asked this time more firm.**

**"Wendy is not here." She spoke as if Wendy was out for a short walk.**

**"Where is she?'**

**"I don't know."**

**"When will she come back?"**

**"I," she gave a great pause. "I don't know."**

**"Oh… Good night then, milady." He said as he turned around.**

**"Why are you looking for her?"**

**"I always visit. How long has she been gone?"**

**"Years, I suppose." It was then that Angela realized she was talking to a flying boy. "How can you fly?" He just shrugged. "Why are you here?"**

**"Looking for Wendy."**

**"Why?" **

**"I miss her."**

**Angela jumped a little in surprise. "You! You are…" She could not finish.**

**"I am Peter Pan. Friend and guardian of the Neverlands. Who are you?"**

**"Angela Marie Rose Darling." She said with pride. Peter looked down slightly as if he were upset. "What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing is wrong. I am a very happy boy who has nothing to be upset about." Angela giggled at this.**

**"Are you sure you don't know where she is?"**

**"I'm afraid she isn't coming back."**

**"I don't understand. Where is she?"**

**"I don't know. She left many years ago. She is my grandmother. Sort of."**

**"Did she want to go?"**

**"I don't think so."**

**"Why?"**

**"Because she was old."**

**"She is dead?"**

**"Yes." **

**"But..." Peter looked down as tears formed in his eyes. Angela didn't quite know how to respond.**

**"I'm sorry. But everyone dies sometime."**

**"I don't! I won't ever grow up and die! Never!" At this, James awoke startled and ran to the window.**

**"You leave her alone! Back off!" He said pulling Angela back. Peter laughed. **

**"It's ok. This is Peter. He was looking for Wendy."**

**"Wendy? Are you… Peter Pan?"**

**"Yes, he is, James."**

**"I'm sorry to have bothered you. Goodnight." He said turning around.**

**"Don't go!" Angela shouted**

**"Yes! Go!" James encouraged him.**

**"I will go." As his last words, he turned once more and flew high up into the **

**sky as far as the eye could see and further. **

**"Hmm." Angela said with no feeling at all.**

**"Where does he live?"**

**"Neverland, of course." **

**"I must be dreaming." James said as he slumped back to bed. Angela thought nothing of the event and also went back to bed peacefully. **

**The next morning, their father never came to wake them. Confused, Angela woke about two hours after school was supposed to begin. She looked at the snoring monster whom she called her brother and left the room to find her parents.**

**It turns out it was snowing very hard all the night before. School had been cancelled because everyone was snowed in. Angela and James were left upstairs watching television all day.**

**At midday, the children were getting tired of doing nothing. They could not go out because the snow was covering the door. Angela thought of something to say.**

**"Do you think he'll come back?"**

**"Who?"**

**"James, you know!"**

**"No really. Who?"**

**"Peter!"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Peter Pan!"**

**"What?"**

**"He was here last night! Don't you remember?"**

**"N… no." He stuttered trying to remember it as a dream. **

**"Fine." She said, again staring at the television.**

**"Alright, so I do remember," Angela faced him with interest. "But I don't trust him." Angela rolled her eyes and quickly dropped the subject.**

**Because of the horrid weather, Angela decided to dress for the occasion. She slipped on her new jean short shorts and a red tank top. Of course, James thought this preposterous.**

**All Angela could do was read until night. She had fallen asleep on top of the covers on her bed with her book in hand. James was downstairs helping mother make dinner and father was out trying to shovel snow from the door.**

**As Angela lay soundly sleeping, a delicate knock on the window announced the third visit of the strange Peter Pan. Angela woke up with a small shake and looked at the boy in the window. But this time, a small figure of light was floating next to him. Angela woke up dizzily and she walked to the window once more and opened it. She should have treasured that moment dearly, because that would be the very last time she would open the nursery window which she so often looked out at the sky.**

**"Should you not be in your night cloths?"**

**"I suppose I should be." She looked even closer at the glowing light. It resembled a miniature human with wings and a short, sleeveless dress on. "Is that a fairy?"**

**"Are you surprised?"**

**"Yes! I've never seen one before!"**

**"Hmm. Is that boy here?"**

**"Who? Oh, my brother. James. Don't worry about him, he's harmless."**

**"Hmm."**

**"What are you doing here? Not searching for Wendy, I hope."**

**"No. I just came to ask you something."**

**"Well… what is it that you want to ask?" She said as Peter stepped inside the room to observe. He began to look around.**

**"Ha! It looks the same."**

**"What looks the same as what?"**

**"This room," he said passionately as he turned to her. His face was nearly touching hers. She stepped back three steps. "This room looks the same as it did when I was last here. So Laura-"**

**"Angela."**

**"Angela. You live here?**

**"Was I not asleep in this very room?" Peter Smiled. **

**"Oh! I nearly forgot. What was it that you wanted to ask me?" Peter did not answer, but the small Fairy began to whisper in his ear. First, Peter made a confused face, then, a happy face, then an upset face. There were many more, but Angela was getting tired of the fairy whispering in his ear. "What is she saying?" she crossed her arms and waited for an answer. **

**"She says I shouldn't take you."**

**"Take me where?"**

**"Imagine a world like you've never seen. A world where every day is an adventure. A world where you'll never have to grow up, or grow old. Come with me. All you have to do, is leave home behind, but you can never come back. Never." Angela was entranced by his words, exited, but disappointed. She wanted more than anything to go, but was afraid to leave her family and friends. He waited patiently for an answer as he looked her in the eye.**

**"Never?"**

**"Never."**

**"Why?"**

**"You will find out."**

**"Can I bring a few of my friends?"**

**"How many?"**

**"Well, hmm." She said as she started to count in her head. "Five."**

**"Are they all girls?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Hmm. Do they live near here?"**

**"Fairly." **

**Peter had a slight worry in his eye as he hesitated. "All right then. But we must leave now."**

**Angela smiled and began toward the window. But she stopped and looked down. "I can never come back?"**

**Peter sighed and rolled his eyes. "You won't want to leave. I promise."**

**"But my mother and father and my brother might forget me."**

**"No they won't. No one could forget you. You can visit them whenever you want."**

**"I thought I could never come back."**

**"You know what I mean." He said as he stood by the window with his hand reached out. Angela quickly ran over and picked up her book. She held it in her hand and took his with the other.**

**"I can't fly."**

**"Oh, of course you can't!" He said, hitting his head with his hand. "How dare I forget. Tink!"**

**"Tink?" the small Fairy flew over and glared at Peter with her arms crossed.**

**"Tinker bell…" He said in a firm, angry voice. She stared at him for a few seconds, and then she turned around and shook out some sparkly dust into his hand. He blew the dust to Angela and she slowly floated off the ground. Peter laughed at her smile and flew up to her, took her hand, and led her out the window. Angela didn't think to shut it, but immediately thought of whom to pick up first. **


End file.
